


practical explanations

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	practical explanations

Una giornata qualcuno Thor si trovava alla Tower per fuggire alla noia asgardiana, quella mattina si trovò davanti uno Steve confuso che stava cercando di capire delle cose. "Salve Capitano c'è qualcosa che ti turba?" chiese Thor a Steve "No, è che stavo parlando con Tony di una nuova pratica sessuale chiamata sesso anale, ne sai qualcosa?" chiese Steve un po' imbarazzato.  
Thor lo guardò "Non è una pratica nuova, ma semplicemente qualcosa che può essere fatta anche tra uomini per divertirsi" disse Thor malizioso per poi dare uno schiaffo sul sedere a Steve "Se te lo spigassi a parole magari non capiresti" disse il semidio per poi prenderlo di prepotenza e metterlo a terra a carponi e gli strappò i pantaloni e l'intimo di dosso. Steve non riusciva a muoversi dalla presa di Thor "Cosa stai facendo?" gli chiese preoccupato mentre vedeva l'uomo allargargli le gambe "Stai zitto e non muoverti altrimenti ti farà più male" gli disse "Cosa mi farà male, fermati non fare nulla di quello che stai pensando" continuò Steve cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa, Thor lo ignorò "Stai zitto, vedrai che ti piacerà" disse il semidio prima di penetrargli l'ano con forza, era estremamente eccitato alla semplice idea che si sarebbe potuto divertire con il corpo del Capitano e iniziò a spingersi brutale dentro di lui "Mi stai facendo male, ti prego di fermarti", Thor lo zittì e continuò "Fra qualche spinta godrai talmente tanto che mi implorerai di non fermarmi e urlerai profanità e ti scorderai del tuo prezioso linguaggio", Thor continuò a spingersi dentro di lui e così fu, Steve si lasciò andare e assecondò le sue spinte preso dal piacere e iniziò a gridare di piacere come una gattina in calore "Non osare fermarti ora" gli disse quando aveva sentito che l'altro si era fermato, continuò a penetrarlo e sbatterlo finchè non gli venne dentro poi si mise accanto a lui nella stessa posizione "Allora Capitano vuoi provare anche tu?" lo esortò, Steve accettò la proposta e a sua volta fece quello che gli aveva fatto l'altro fino a sentirsi soddisfatto e poi si lasciò cadere a terra e gli diede un bacio "Dovrei venire più spesso da te per delle spiegazioni pratiche" disse Steve sorridente.


End file.
